Ruby (Crystal Gems)
Summary "Ruby" is one of the two Gems fused to form Garnet. Over 5,750 years ago, Ruby lived on Homeworld as a common soldier. Blue Diamond was attempting to create a new colony on Earth, however, progress was being thwarted by a small group of rebels. A team of diplomatic gems was sent to investigate, including three rubies with orders to protect a rare Sapphire with the power to see into the future. When the rebels attacked, the three rubies fused into one and fought back only to be defused by Rose Quartz. Pearl then used her swords to poof two of the rubies before targeting Sapphire. It was then Ruby realized Sapphire had already predicted this, knew Ruby would fail her mission, and Sapphire would be destroyed. However, Ruby pushed Sapphire out of the way of Pearl's sword and the two of them accidentally fused, thereby creating the first fusion of two different kinds of gems. Blue Diamond was furious at Ruby for fusing with a member of her court and ordered that she be shattered. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby and jumped off the platform to the Earth below. Eventually, the two fell in love and discovered that they would rather live as Garnet, the accidental fusion that had once saved their life, and when only the rebel, Rose Quartz, seemed to accept of this decision, the two joined them in the protection of Earth. Together, always fused, they fought for Earth alongside the Crystal Gems, for a war that lasted thousands of years, until one day Homeworld was defeated and expelled from Earth. The two, alongside Pearl and Rose Quartz, who protected them with Rose's shield, were the last surviving Crystal Gems. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Ruby Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Foot Soldier and Bodyguard of Sapphire(formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, regeneration, immortality, shapeshifting, merge with other gemstones, Thermoregulation, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity Attack Potency: Unknown (While lacking feats, Ruby and Sapphire should not be too far behind Amethyst, who is the weakest of the main three Crystal Gems) Speed: Likely at least Massively Hypersonic (Likely not too far behind Amethyst) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Should not be too far behind Amethyst) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: A single Gauntlet Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, short-tempered, hot-headed, extremely protective of Sapphire Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gauntlet Proficiency': Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet like Garnet's. Although only seen once, it is clear that Ruby possesses some knowledge of how to use it. *'Thermoregulation' - Ruby is able to change her core temperature. This is shown in Keystone Motel when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils a pool to nothing but steam (it takes 100 o'' C to evaporate water) in a very short amount of time. It is unknown if she can decrease her temperature though. This has only been shown to work when she is angry or frustrated. *'Super Strength''' - Ruby seems to possess a higher degree of strength than most Gems, as she was able to shake the walls of her prison with a single punch and lift Sapphire with little effort in "Jailbreak", and flip a diner booth table with relative ease in "Keystone Motel". This is supported as she is stated to be where Garnet gets her strength. *'Heat Resistance:' Ruby has not demonstrated this ability, but it was confirmed that the only reason Garnet can swim in lava is by Ruby. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Unknown Tier